


Crystalline Eyes & Red Eyes

by XxVioletxX



Series: Apex Short Fics [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Bloodhound, Apex Short Fic, Bloodhound - Freeform, Bloodhound finds you almost frozen to death and saves you, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, Short Story, i dump all of my short fics here, if you want you can request, short fanfiction, this fic is kinda sad, you have wraiths power but without the teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVioletxX/pseuds/XxVioletxX
Summary: The idea of Bloodhound saving you from the freezing weather on Talos plopped itself into my head and would not leave, so, here it is!
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bloodhound & Revenant (Apex Legends), Bloodhound/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends), Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Apex Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Crystalline Eyes & Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three part short fic :)
> 
> I can take requests too!

It was freezing and the frigid air that whipped past your face made the tears turn to crystals as they fell down your cheeks. The blur from teary eyes and the darkness of night made running through the dark nearly impossible. You knew what would happen if they were to find you, you had to keep running. 

The ragged breathing and the heat radiating from your legs made you hesitate. You faltered in your steps and that small hesitation made you trip. You stumbled forwards trying to gain balance once more. 

“I need to keep going!” You pleaded to yourself the tears continued to flow down your cheeks. 

You didn’t know where you were going, all you knew is that you had to get as far away as possible from that dreaded place. The faded blue gown that you wore did nothing to stop the harsh winds from piercing your skin. They had their fun playing with your mind, you knew you had to get away, the voices in your head told you to run and so you listened. You didn’t know where to run though. You didn’t know where you were or what planet you were on. The voices within your head are the only guidance.

Through your blurry vision and aching head you were guided by the light of the moon that shone faintly in the sky. You thanked whatever God-like entity for the little light that guided your quivering figure.

“Keep running you idiot, don’t stop.” you urged yourself to keep running. With haggard breaths and aching soles you began to slow down. “No, no, not like this.” you said through each breath. You tried to breath but the constant running left you feeling drained of all life. You now slowed to a haphazard stumble, like a drunken fool in the city. You continued to whisper to yourself to keep going. This was all you could do. 

_Did I run far enough?_ You thought as you continued to stumble through the thick foliage. The snow on the ground numbed the pain within your feet and the aching within your heart as you continued forwards. 

You didn’t know where the closest city was, or even if there was a city on this forsaken planet that you were kept on. All you had known were grey walls and people in white gowns poking and prodding you with various pieces of equipment while you were heavily sedated. Being within those confined concrete walls it had seemed an eternity of pain and suffering. 

You didn’t know how many years had passed, your childhood was forgotten, and the memories of your past all muddled due to the constant stream of anesthesia. After you had escaped it was like you were reborn into a world that you didn’t know and in an environment that scared the daylights out of you. The only guidance was whispers that echoed in your head. 

Your vision was becoming fuzzy and your consciousness was fading in and out. The weariness of the night was finally catching up to you.

“I can’t not like this.” I muffled out one last time before your knees buckled beneath you and you fell forwards into the cold snow. You rolled onto your back and caught a glimpse of the night sky for once. 

It was beautiful, the stars that shone in the night seemed to hold the brightness of the sun while the moon gleamed casting shadows where trees stood tall. The snow in this moment of time didn’t seem too harsh to be in, and the wind seemed to feel a little warmer. The sky too, it shone with a green brilliance.

You remember. 

“The aurora borealis.” You sighed in content as you remembered stories from long ago that talked about the light show in the sky. A shining brilliance that determined whether the outcome of a warrior. You thought those tales to be nothing but entertainment for children, but now and then, while you lay cold and wet in the snow you smiled. You smiled because you knew somewhere deep within that those stories were not lies. The aurora borealis would determine whether or not you would survive to see another day. And so, you closed your eyes.

“I see now.” I said one last time before you fell unconscious.


End file.
